


Vacation Time

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [176]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have finally taken a vacation and it's at the beach. *shock* Will they spend all their time making love or will a case interfere?





	1. Why did we wait so long?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts), [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Artwork Prompts Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots). 



> This is for Appletini. I hope this cheers Appletini up a bit as she's feeling a little lonely and frustrated, though this might make her more frustrated, I don't know.
> 
> This is also for RPD who has gotten some awesome news in her life and I wanted to congratulate her with a short story to go with her [artwork prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700?view_full_work=true). 
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [On Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34548074) artwork.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

“We should have done this earlier, Jethro. Why didn’t we?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Too dedicated, too cautious of rule 12?”

“Heads stuck too far up our asses, you mean, and not in a fun way?”

Gibbs shrugged again. He couldn’t deny that they’d both had that problem. Heck they hadn’t even gotten together until after Tony left NCIS because of it, even though they’d both been in love with each other since the start.

“At least now, we have plenty of time to explore the fun way.” Gibbs winked. 

“True.” Tony’s eyes narrowed in on Gibbs who stood staring at the ocean from the porch of the beach house they’d rented for a month.

Gibbs mostly ignored Tony’s stare, though he couldn’t stop the shiver of frisson that ran up his spine at the knowledge that Tony was watching him. He loved it when Tony watched him no matter what the reason. That didn’t stop a smirk from curling around Gibbs' lips as he heard Tony trying to sneak closer to him. 

Gibbs could turn around and stop him and he had sometimes, but today they were on vacation. They didn’t have a case and no one knew where they were or how to contact them. Today, Gibbs wanted to see what Tony would do.

He couldn’t deny that he’d been turned on ever since Tony took a dip in the ocean this morning and came out with his swim trunks soaking wet and his whole body covered in water droplets. Gibbs had wanted to lick every water droplet off him then and there, but he hadn’t. No, he’d waited patiently, knowing that the waiting would make it even more pleasurable when they finally got around to exploring each other’s bodies today. 

Or maybe they’d just have a rough fuck. He didn’t really care. He loved Tony anyway he came.

Tony edged ever closer to Gibbs. Gibbs' white button down shirt and tight jeans practically begged him to mess the man up. Tony didn’t understand how Gibbs could be fully covered at the beach. 

It wasn’t even like there were a bunch of people around. The beach house they’d rented had a path down to a private beach only shared by some surrounding beach houses and Tony was pretty sure no one was actually using any of the other beach houses. At least, he hadn’t seen any sign of anyone in the couple of days that they’d been here so far.

When Tony had asked Gibbs why he was fully dressed, Gibbs had just shrugged and replied, “It’s comfortable.”

Tony had shaken his head at that. He knew better than to actively try to convince Gibbs to wear less clothes. The man had a weird thing about what clothes were comfortable.

In Tony’s opinion, naked was way more comfortable than any clothes, but he had yet to convince Gibbs of that. That didn’t stop Tony from stripping Gibbs out of his comfortable clothes every chance he got. Tony planned to do just that, now. 

Finally close enough to touch Gibbs, Tony slid his arms around Gibbs' waist, popping the button on Gibbs' jeans and sliding the zipper down enough to give him access to Gibbs’ cock. He didn’t touch Gibbs’ cock, though. 

He knew Gibbs liked the pleasure from knowing what was coming, but waiting to receive it. Tony slid his hands up Gibbs' chest slowly undoing each button starting at the bottom and working his way up to the top. With the final button undone, Gibbs shirt draped open and it didn’t take much convincing to get Gibbs to shrug his shoulders and let the shirt fall off him onto the wooden porch.

Tony had changed into a t-shirt and a different pair of shorts after his quick swim in the ocean this morning. It was more clothed than he normally preferred to be on vacation, but he’d been trying to lull Gibbs into a false sense of security, so that he could surprise the man and ravage him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't the end. I'm not the cruel. Maybe... But I need to head off to work and wanted to get this posted before I left, so had to stop here. I hope to write some more after work, but we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Love you guys.


	2. A quiet place

Not that Gibbs surprised easily, but Tony couldn't help trying anyway. Pressing closer to Gibbs, Tony couldn't help rubbing his clothed cock against Gibbs’ perfect ass. It always astonished Tony just how well they fit together.

He pushed Gibbs’ jeans down, leaving Gibbs in just his boxers. Tony remained fully clothed. Even though he preferred to be naked, Gibbs liked the contrast of his skin against Tony's clothes.

Gibbs had mentioned one time that the silk shirts Tony often wore added a teasing touch to his movements during sex. Even though his current t-shirt wasn't silk, it was still high end and moved smoothly against Gibbs’ skin. Gibbs loved the feel of Tony's clothes against his skin when they fucked, but Tony had not yet been able to convince Gibbs to get some high end clothes of his own.

Tony had, at first, thought that Gibbs’ enjoyment of his clothes during lovemaking would be a good way to get Gibbs into some nicer looking clothes, but Gibbs had just shaken his head when Tony suggested he get his own. Apparently, the feeling of high end clothes against his skin was a special treat for their alone time together. In fact, according to Gibbs, “I can't go around in a constantly turned on state because of the damn clothes I'm wearing, DiNozzo.”

Tony had smirked and immediately proceeded to show Gibbs the benefits of being turned on all the time. Still Gibbs continued to wear his comfortable clothes and Tony couldn't persuade him otherwise except sometimes for special occasions. That never stopped Tony from trying to slip high end clothes into Gibbs’ wardrobe in hopes that he would actually wear them more frequently.

Tony closed his eyes and ran his fingers up and down Gibbs’ chest. He’d thought he was going to tear Gibbs’ clothes off and initiate some rough sex, but, right now, just being here with Gibbs and the calm and quiet of the beach spread out before them felt right. Tony pressed closer, letting his hands wander Gibbs’ body wherever they wanted to, not consciously directing them anywhere.

Resting his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, Tony took a deep breath of the night air as Gibbs’ scent filled his lungs. Gibbs wondered if he should protest that he was basically naked on their porch and anybody could see. However, he too was content and didn’t want to break the moment. 

Leaning back against Tony’s body, he let his weight rest against Tony and let the man hold him up. It was a closely guarded secret that he wasn’t even sure if Tony had figured out, but Gibbs liked being able to let go and trust someone else to hold him. He’d never been able to do it with his wives.

They’d all protested the minute he’d leaned against them that he was too heavy. Tony never minded though. Having Tony carry his weight, also gave him the opportunity to slide his hands behind him and around Tony to slide beneath the edge of Tony’s shirt on his back. 

Content, for now, knowing that eventually Tony would get bored with the silence, Gibbs ran his fingers back and forth across Tony’s back. It was always Tony that got bored with the silence. Between his sniper training and his love for fishing and being alone outdoors or alone in his basement, Gibbs could last a whole day in pure silence, but Tony never lasted more than a couple of hours. 

Gibbs never minded when Tony broke the silence between them, though. Especially not when he decided to fill it with action as opposed to words, Gibbs never objected to sex. He was a man, after all. 

Still there was something to be said for the intimacy of standing close together, touching each other with no expectation that it would go further, right now. Even when he’d had the position reversed and had his wives leaning against him, the moment he touched them as Tony was touching him, they’d swipe his hand away and say, “Not now, Jethro. I’m tired,” or provide some other excuse. Well except for Shannon, Shannon had understood that just because he was touching, unless there was purpose behind the movements, he wasn’t after sex. 

Maybe, some men felt threatened by cuddling or simple intimacy, but Gibbs never had. In the early stages of their relationship, Tony had tried to move any cuddling or intimacy straight into sex. Not because he wanted sex, but simply because he was insecure and didn’t know what was expected of him if it wasn’t sex. 

Slowly, but surely, Gibbs had shown Tony that intimacy didn’t have to involve sex. Though, the sex was fun too. Even now, it was rare for sex not to follow intimacy.

Of course, they might enjoy cuddles and intimacy for many hours before they moved on to sex, which was just fine with Gibbs. He never knew how long these sessions of theirs would last. While, he tended to be dominant at work, he didn’t feel the same need to be dominant in sex.

He’d had to be with his wives, of course. They’d expected it of him. With Tony, he could just relax and let Tony take the lead when he felt like it. 

Oh, not to say that it was always Tony who turned their intimacy into sex. Gibbs initiated his fair share of fucking or making love. In his mind, that’s part of what made their relationship work in a way that none of his relationships since Shannon had worked. 

The give and take of true partners, Gibbs had missed that with his other wives. Turning his head slightly, Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony’s neck. Just a light one to show his appreciation for the man who always seemed to know what he needed.


	3. Yay! Smut! Or is it a turn for the worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for the shortness of this scene and also the ending, but really I have no idea what's going on and am as lost by the yoyoing muse is doing as you all are.

Tony gripped Gibbs’ face and turned it towards him, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Gibbs moved with the kiss, turning his body to face Tony’s and pulling Tony by the ass to press against him even tighter. It was time to take this to the next level while they still had a chance to do so.

Tony was completely on board with this plan. Willingly pressing closer to Gibbs, Tony pushed him right up against the porch railing. Even going so far as to bend Gibbs slightly over the porch railing, Tony broke the kiss to bite the junction between Gibbs’ shoulder and his neck. 

Tony’s hand slid into Gibbs’ boxers and around to grip Gibbs’ ass. Gibbs ran his hands up and underneath Tony’s shirt, shoving it up Tony’s chest to reveal his skin. They both started really going at it. 

Turning it into a contest to see who could drive the other crazy first, Gibbs and Tony jockeyed for position. Gibbs flipped Tony around, so that Tony was the one bent over the railing. Tony retaliated by reaching into Gibbs’ boxers and pulling out his cock. 

Gibbs took it a step further, grabbing the lube nearby and slicking up his finger, sliding his hand into Tony’s shorts to dip it into Tony’s asshole since Tony wasn’t wearing any underwear as per usual. Gibbs’ had to shake his head. If the man could find a way to avoid wearing clothes, he would take it. 

Tony moaned and pushed into Gibbs’ hand, while simultaneously trying to work Gibbs’ cock. Both of them had completely lost the calm they’d had before. Now, it was all about the sex. 

The calm would return eventually, but first they would make the most of what they had. Tony’s eyes lit up and he took his hand off of Gibbs’ cock in favor of sucking one of Gibbs’ nipples into his mouth. While not the most erogenous spot on Gibbs’ body, his nipples were a well guarded secret because they were more sensitive than Gibbs thought they should be. 

Oh not that they like turned him on, although if treated right they could, usually though they just tickled. Today was no exception and Gibbs’ pulled back gasping with laughter. Tony pressed his advantage and they ended up flat on the wooden boards that made up the porch underneath them, rolling around as they alternated between more aggressive moves and softer flirty moves. Tony finished pulling his shirt off only to use it to pull Gibbs closer to him and drag the shirt along Gibbs’ skin until Gibbs shivered with delight. 

Somewhere in the process, Tony managed to get Gibbs’ boxers off of him while still keeping his own shorts on. Not that it really mattered, Gibbs had worked the top button loose on Tony’s shorts and had his hand firmly wrapped around Tony’s dick. Tony liked it fast and hard and Gibbs was doing his best to oblige. 

Tony’s hand was moving slow and steady just the way Gibbs’ liked it. You think they’d get bored jacking each other off, after having been together for so many years, but really it just egged them on more. Not to say that all they did was jack each other off because they certainly enjoyed their blow jobs and anal sex too, but sometimes you just couldn’t beat a good hand job.

It was a good thing that neither of them currently had plans to move beyond a hand job right then, too. Gibbs had decided to take control and shifted, so that both of their cocks lined up and he could fit them both in his hand as started jerking them off together. Tony retaliated by sliding his shorts along Gibbs’ skin and sucking hickies anywhere that he could reach. 

They tussled, bumping into chairs and the wooden railing and generally making a mess of the porch while they fought to see who could make the other come first. Neither of them noticed at first as they were too busy, gasping and moaning and generally fighting not to be the first to come while smearing the other’s precome all over the place and generally making a mess. In a rare show of dominance during sex, Gibbs brought Tony to orgasm first.

Gibbs followed after, both of them moaning and collapsing on top of each other, out of breath as they rode out their orgasms. Trying to get their breath back, but generally failing and feeling too blissed out to care. Or at least they were until Gibbs noticed the red blood in Tony’s hair.


	4. This calls for improvisation

Gibbs quickly sat up, moving closer to Tony to investigate the red liquid in his hair. “Did you hit your head on something?”

“I don’t think so. Why?” 

“You have blood in your hair.” Gibbs reached out and touched it, gingerly, to confirm it really was blood and not some other substance. 

“What?” Tony immediately tried to twist and see the blood in his hair. 

“Hold still.” Gibbs held Tony’s head and moved his finger over the red spot. He pulled back his finger to examine the sample closer. Tony peered at Gibbs’ finger.

“What the heck? Where did that come from? Am I still bleeding?”

Gibbs shook his head. “It’s not flowing enough to be yours.”

Tony stood up to head inside where he could look in a mirror. Before he’d made it inside though, another drop of red liquid landed. This time it hit one of the wooden boards of the porch. 

Gibbs stood up to investigate where it was coming from and what the heck it could be. Looking up at the roof of their beach house, he couldn’t see anything that would be related. Confused, Gibbs moved to get a better look at the roof.

“Much as I like the view, you should probably get dressed if you’re going looking for a crime scene.” Tony pointed out as Gibbs moved to climb onto the railing of the porch.

Gibbs looked down at himself, just realizing that he was still completely naked. Glancing over at Tony, he raised an eyebrow. “You should too.”

Tony shrugged and turned to head into the beach house to do just that. Gibbs followed him into the house. Gibbs couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing over the pert ass in front of him and enjoying the view.

Calling over his shoulder, Tony asked, “Do we have any evidence bags with us?”

Gibbs had to think about that. Sometimes they carried some in their cars in case they got called out to a scene, but they’d empty the car for this trip. “No. We left those behind. We weren’t supposed to have a case, remember? No one was to contact us. This was just for us.”

Tony sighed. “What can we put the blood in my hair into then, so that we have a sample if we need it? I want to shower.”

Gibbs nodded and headed for the kitchen to see if there were any ziplocs or tupperware containers or something that they could use to collect a sample before they eliminated the evidence in the shower. Gibbs couldn’t wait to shower together. He needed to do a thorough examination of Tony to make sure he really wasn’t hurt. It didn’t seem likely that the blood was from Tony, but the whole situation was strange and Gibbs wasn’t ready to rule anything out, just yet.

Opening all the cupboards and drawers, Gibbs searched for something that they could use to collect a sample. It wouldn’t really count as evidence, but Abby could still run it if they needed later. He really hoped that the house had come stocked with something that they could use because he didn’t think they’d brought anything. 

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when he found a small tupperware container. Figuring out how to get the blood into the container without contaminating it more than necessary was going to be difficult since neither of them had crime scene gloves with them either. Walking into the bathroom, Gibbs greeted, “I found a small tupperware container, but how are we going to get the sample into it. We don’t have gloves.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed in thought and then he started rooting through the bathroom drawers. “I know I put some in here, somewhere.”

Crowing loudly, Tony pulled out a box of extra large condoms and handed it to Gibbs. “I know it’s not exactly gloves, but it’s as close as we’re going to get today I think.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Why did you even bring any? I thought you preferred the feel of no condom.”

“I do and I know we’re both clean, but things happen and I’d rather have them and not need them than need them and not have them.”

Gibbs eyed Tony strangely. “Just what do you think could happen to us at the beach?”

“You don’t want to know. Believe me, you don’t want to know.”

Gibbs shrugged and took the condoms, rolling one onto his finger to use to scrape the blood in Tony’s hair into the container. He couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed at using a condom to collect evidence. At least, they weren’t the pre-lubricated kind. That would have been even worse and nowhere close to sterile for their evidence collection.

Gesturing for Tony to sit on the toilet, Gibbs held the container up to his head and slowly started scraping as much of the evidence out of Tony’s hair as he could. When he finished, he rolled the condom off of his finger and dropped it in the same container. That done, Gibbs gestured for Tony to go ahead and get in the shower while he grabbed some clothes for them to wear.


	5. Giggles

Dropping the clothes on the sink for when they got out, Gibbs joined Tony in the shower. Tony already had his hair lathered. Gibbs took over massaging the shampoo into Tony’s hair.

He really dug into Tony’s scalp, making sure to also thoroughly wash the area that had gotten blood in it somehow. Gibbs was relieved to see that there didn’t seem to be any signs of injury in the area where the blood had pooled. Tony pressed his head back into Gibbs’ hands, moaning.

Gibbs let his lips curl up into a bit of a happy smirk as he continued to massage Tony’s hair. Tony loved having his head massaged. Tony practically melted anytime Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and Gibbs loved the reaction he got.

Leaving one hand to continue the head massage, Gibbs reached out with the other to grab Tony’s favorite body wash. Finally pulling his other hand free of Tony’s hair, Gibbs quickly lathered up both hands with the body wash and moved to run his hands down Tony’s body, spreading the soap all over. It was impossible to take a shower with Tony and not get turned on and today was no different.

Of course, it didn’t help that Tony happily moved his body into Gibbs’ hands, eagerly enjoying Gibbs’ touch. It was inevitable, really, that Gibbs’ hand would end up around Tony’s cock. Despite wanting to get back to figuring out where the blood had come from and having just come, Gibbs gave Tony’s dick a couple of good yanks just to feel Tony harden further in his hands.

Tony didn’t want just another simple hand job, though. Turning around to face Gibbs, Tony slid his cock in between Gibbs’ legs. Pressing his body up against Gibbs, Tony rubbed sexily against Gibbs’ body. The soap transferred from Tony’s body to Gibbs’ body and Gibbs shook his head. 

Pouring some more body wash into his hand, Gibbs lathered it up and spread it all over Tony’s body again. This time making sure to dip his finger into Tony’s ass and thoroughly clean there too. Positioning his own cock to slide between Tony’s leg, Gibbs spread the soap over both cocks.

Tony used the excess soap between both of their bodies to slide along Gibbs’ back as he carefully started thrusting against Gibbs’ body, making sure to rub his dick against Gibbs’ dick. Gibbs couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as his body told him how nice that friction against his cock really was. He pressed back against Tony too, making Tony moan at the friction between Gibbs’ legs against his cock and the slide of Gibbs’ cock against his. 

Much as Gibbs would love to stay in the shower until they were both pruny and well sated they had a mystery to solve. So he poured some more body wash onto his hands and bent down to lather up Tony’s legs. He repeated the process until Tony’s legs were well covered in suds and he could focus on giving Tony’s asshole and prostate his entire attention.

Tony moaned deeply pressing back against Gibbs’ finger and wishing it were Gibbs’ cock instead. Not that Gibbs’ needed to use his cock to make Tony’s nerve endings feel electrified, but he had to admit that there was just something about the way Gibbs’ used his cock in his asshole that made him feel fucking amazing. Still Tony didn’t know how long Gibbs would let this go on, given the crime scene, and he hurried to return the favor pressing his ass back against Gibbs’ finger as he carefully lathered up Gibbs’ legs with his body wash.

It was a rare treat to get to cover Gibbs in his body wash. Usually Gibbs protested smelling like Tony, saying it would be too obvious that they were dating. Not that Tony really understood why that was a bad thing. 

It wasn’t like they worked together anymore and their true friends already knew about them, but Tony didn’t mind. He loved the wood scent that Gibbs’ had when he wasn’t wearing Tony’s body wash too. Now, Tony could focus on Gibbs’ asshole and prostate too and the real competition began.

They rutted against each other, both massaging each others prostate gland and generally doing everything they could to suffuse the other in pure pleasure while trying not to come themselves. Of course, it was only a matter of time before one of their thrusts would become sloppy as either Tony or Gibbs slipped over the edge, but until then they would do their best to drive each other crazy in the very best way possible. Despite Tony’s best efforts, he was the first to give in again to his orgasm.

Gibbs’ refractory period and aging body aided him in staying power in situations like this, but as soon as Gibbs felt Tony’s body shuddering as he came spraying the shower wall, Gibbs followed after, happy to succumb to his own release. With nowhere to go, but into each other and down they collapsed in a heap on the bottom of the shower before Tony started giggling uncontrollably. 

“What?”

More giggles.

With Tony’s giggles obstructing his afterglow, Gibbs shook Tony’s shoulders a little. “What?” he repeated.

Tony shook his head and tried to get his giggles under control, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that technically Gibbs had given him head with a condom covered finger and then they’d had sex again in the shower. After this case, Tony was seriously going to demand a better blow job. The head Gibbs had given him just did not count. He wanted to get some actual head.


	6. The End or Is it?

Gibbs finally dragged a still giggling Tony out of the shower. Grabbing his own clothes, Gibbs handed Tony his clothes to get changed into. They still had a crime scene to discover and investigate. 

Blood doesn’t just appear out of nowhere, after all. Gibbs still wanted to know what had reduced Tony to giggles, but he knew he’d have to wait until Tony calmed down before he’d get any sort of useful answer out of him. Hopefully, by the time they were done investigating the blood, he could find out what Tony had been laughing about so uncontrollably.

By the time they got dressed and back out to the porch, Gibbs was impatient to figure out what was going on and get back to their vacation and Tony. Climbing up onto the railing, Gibbs peered at the roof thinking that’s where the blood had to have come from. He was understandably confused to see no sign of blood anywhere on the roof or even a sign that something bloody had been up there. 

“Anything?” 

Gibbs shook his head. “Nothing.”

“That’s strange.” Tony turned around on the porch looking for any signs of what could have caused the liquid that had ended up on his head and again on the porch. Tony checked the porch floor boards wanting to make sure that the red drop that had landed on them hadn’t vanished. Sure enough, he spotted a spot of blood on one of the planks.

That’s when he realized that the location he’d seen the spot of blood wasn’t the same as the spot of blood that he remembered from before the shower. Turning around, Tony realized there were two red spots on the porch. “Jethro, it’s spreading.” Tony nodded at the original spot and then at the new spot. 

Gibbs climbed down off the railing, there was nothing to see on the roof anyway. He moved closer to the original spot, taking a good look all around it trying to find a clue that would point them in the right direction. Not seeing anything, he moved over to the new spot and investigated that one too. 

Tony too kept looking around. Only two spots of blood on their porch and nowhere else besides his head were very strange. There had to be more blood somewhere. Blood didn’t just appear out of nowhere.

The ground didn’t bleed like that and neither did the sky. It was Tony who finally noticed the pattern and found the third and fourth blood spot. On either side of their porch in the sand there were lone blood spots as well. Realizing that something had to have been carrying whatever was bleeding, Tony and Gibbs split up. 

One following the blood trail one way. The other following it in the opposite way. First, though, they made sure they had their cellphones on them and exchanged a kiss before they headed to find out which trail led to their body.

At least, they were assuming it was a piece of someone like a finger that had been carried and dripping and that there was an actual body somewhere.They exchanged texts at regular intervals to make sure the other was ok. So far neither of them had found anything beyond the continuing blood trail. 

Tony’s trail started looping back towards the beach and he hoped that meant that he was getting close to either the origin point or the ending destination. What he didn’t know was that Gibbs was doing the same thing. Tony blinked when he saw Gibbs coming towards him. 

He hadn’t sent out a text that would cause Gibbs to seek him out. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m still following my blood trail. You?”

“Same. Looks like it meets here?”

“Yep. Seems to be circular or elliptical in shape.”

“I don’t see anything here that would be our body. Unless it’s washed into the ocean or something.”

Gibbs shook his head. That didn’t sound right to him. As they stood there another drop fell right at their feet. 

Tony quickly looked up and laughed. “Looks like it’s just a vicious cormorant carrying around it’s prized salmon that it killed. Probably multiple of them or something. No murder here.”

“Well that’s good. We can throw out the blood sample now without having to explain to anyone why we collected it using a condom.” Gibbs grinned at Tony.

Tony grinned back. “Let’s go back, so that you can give me some actual head. I’ve had enough of getting head from your condom covered finger.” 

Looping his arm around Tony, Gibbs steered them back to the beach house. Happy that the mystery had been resolved easily, he murmured, “Is that what had you in giggle fits earlier?”

Tony nodded, smiling at Gibbs. They were both glad that it hadn’t blown up into an investigation. While they both would have understood, they vastly preferred being able to spend more time together just enjoying themselves and not worrying about work or deaths or anything.

In fact, Tony pulled his arm away from Gibbs and took off for the beach house. “Last one back, has to give the other head.”

Gibbs yelled back, “I’ll show you who’s giving head to who,” as he chased after Tony.

With the mystery solved, they eagerly returned to their well deserved vacation and their enjoyment of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is the last chapter for now. I hope you all enjoyed the story. While writing this story I've moved my 9 of 26 count to 13 of 26 count. Unfortunately, I still haven't finished the story that is next up in my dictionary.com series, but hopefully with the fourth being a day off, I'll be able to focus on finishing it and get it posted tomorrow. No promises though. It's already at 2600 words and probably only half way through. Though, maybe I'll do like I did with this one and just turn it into chapters that I post for that dictionary.com story even though only one of the chapters will use the actual word. What do you think?
> 
> Also I don't know if birds would really do this, so hopefully the resolution of the mystery is not too unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of my fans. I am still writing and I hope to get back to my dictionary.com series soon and start posting daily on it again. I have 26 stories that I'm trying to get written, so that I'm far enough ahead that I'll be able to keep up daily posting. Out of these 26, only 9 are actually complete and I have another 6 that I've started. I also have a couple other random stories that I've started that may get posted before these 26 if it takes too long to finish the 26.
> 
> Things have been crazy for me lately. Work has been busy as we're understaffed and then this last month or so I've been helping my parents move to a different state(away from me) and that has taken up a chunk of time. They're all moved now except for the hazardous household waste that I need to dump for them this weekend, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to start making significant progress on stories again, but only time will tell.
> 
> So don't give up on me. There is hope. Lol
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
